Purpura y magenta
by Lupe the Punky Hedgehog
Summary: Historia basada y no basada a la vez en la serie Sonic X. Knuckles va al mundo humano y conoce a Sofi, quien lo volverá loco en varios sentidos.Muy bonita, recomendada, en especial a fans de Knuckles.
1. La cosita roja

Ok, primero, antes que nada, esta historia esta situada en el "mundo" de sonicx, la serie esta nueviiitaaa que salió. Solo me baso en el "orden de susesos" y en algunas relaciones entre personajes (como la relacion amy/sonic... tipo) y hasta ahiiiii. Si les gusta mucho la pareja de rouge/knuckles, les informo que en esta historia NO existe. Igualmente no se desanimen, porque igual la historia esta buena, y realmente a mi me gusta mucho esa pareja... pero bueno, me gusta mas la que va a surgir a continuación...

Púrpura y magenta.

Introducción

Sonic corría y corría, la base estaba segundo a segundo más y más cerca. Comenzaron los disparos, eggman sabía hacer aguante, pero no lo suficiente.

Tails intentaba neutralizar con el Tornado X los robots lanzamisiles de las torres más altas de la base.

Amy miraba de lejos con las manos juntas en el pecho, mientras rezaba en silencio por el bienestar de al que ella había titulado "su novio". Cream and Cheese animaban eufóricamente a su lado, sin tener conciencia del peligro que corría el erizo.

Aún mas atrás, Knuckles con los brazos cruzados, se negaba a salir de su puesto de vigilancia para ayudar a ese idiota… para él, la esmeralda madre era lo más importante, para eso vivía.

Y, de golpe, sucedió. Una onda de energía explota, la luz ciega a todos. Cualquiera en kilómetros a la redonda habría podido admirarla, pero esta sólo afectó a los pocos personajes cercanos al estallido.

-Chaos Control… murmuró Knuckles viendo como se avecinaba hacia él la extraña luz blanca… primero Sonic y Tails desaparecieron. Luego Amy, Cream, and Cheese. La luz lo encontró a él, pero no se inmutó, protegería la esmeralda madre, pero lo que no sabía, era que esta no iría con el.

Capitulo 1: La "cosita roja"

Sofi Burner se despierta de lunes a viernes a las 6 de la mañana, se hace el desayuno, se viste y lava los dientes. Se peina y se mira al espejo. Guarda en su mochila el paraguas y se ata a la cintura el buzo del secu… parecía que iba a llover. Se acomoda el uniforme y sale, como todos los días, de lunes a viernes, al colegio…

Sofi se sube a su bicicleta, tan púrpura como su pelo y se dedica arrancar pero…

-SOFIIII!- el grito provenía de Thimoty (o como se escriba vite'), un joven diariero que se avecinaba a toda carrera hacia ella.

-Hola Tim. ¿Alguna nueva?-

El joven repartidor le hace seña de que espere un segundo, necesitaba tomar aire… Su pelo era de un marrón intenso y estaba cortado desprolijamente, no era muy alto. Vestía unos jeans gastados y una remera roja igual de gastada.

-Tu viejo salio en una entrevista en el diario, dice que vendrá pronto de visita… ¿te guardo uno?- dice Tim animadamente mientras buscaba la nota en el periódico. Sofi miró atentamente la portada y leyó "Sonic the hedgehog derrota nuevamente al Dr. Eggman". Pone una cara cómica.

-Primero un erizo que habla y corre a los pedos, y ahora un villano con nombre de almuerzo¿Qué carajo es todo esto?-

-N-no sabías Sofi? Sonic salva el día día a día- ambos ponen muecas por aquella frase retorcida- bueno, como sea, no puede ser que no te hallas enterado!-

-Es que los noticieros me aburren… escuchaba algunas cosas pero cambiaba enseguida…-dice mostrándose desinteresada. Mira el reloj- Mmmh! como sea, se me hace tarde, guárdame uno, te veo al mediodía, byeesssssss!- y con esta última frase se aleja cuesta abajo en su bicicleta.

El barrio de Sofi era tranquilo, los vecinos eran buena onda y los carnavales que hacían en las épocas de fiestas eran muy divertidos. Uno conocía a todo el mundo, al de la carnicería, a los pibes de la verdulería, a la señora del almacén, y hasta podías compartir secretos con la piba de la farmacia-perfumería. Y, a veces, podías pedirle a los chinos de la ferretería que te ayuden a reparar unos caños. Si tenías que arreglar el techo, enseguida aparecía alguien con la escalera más alta de 4 manzanas a la redonda… aunque el barrio tranquilo de Sofi, no ocupaba más de 8 o 9 de ellas, y enseguida empezaban los suburbios de la ciudad. Ella vivía en uno de los límites del barrio, cerca de los bosques de la montaña, por eso, a Fany (su perra) no la veías hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Con que Eggman era la nueva celebridad… que chiste!...

-I am the eggman, Ohhh! Where are the eggman, Ohhh! I am the walrus, Go go go shoob, go go go shoob!- Cantó Sofi, una canción de the beatles… sonrió para si- ya no saben que inventar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día en el colegio pasó sin mayores ni menores. Se rió en clase, le tomaron, contestó bien, y le cupo el pote a la profesora. Suficiente satisfacción por un día. Y como ella supuso, se largó la lluvia. No era "Ohhh laaa tormenta" pero tampoco era llovizna. Sofi abrió el paraguas y volvió caminando con la bici al costado. Decidió pasar por el parque y pasar por su "caminito secreto", un lugar entre la zona de árboles que a esa hora estaba casi siempre vacío… ese día no lo estaba.

Sofi observa bien, algo rojo llamó su atención… esa "cosa" estaba sentada en una piedra al borde del camino. Parecía muy pensante, así que no notó su presencia. Sus grandes ojos estaban cerrados, y por el sonido de la lluvia no oyó los pasos de la jovencita acercándose.

Knuckles estaba muy preocupado, hacía ya dos semanas que estaba allí y no sabía como hacer para volver a su mundo. Encima Sonic, como siempre, no sabía hacer otra cosa que llamar la atención… ese tipo siempre le había caído mal… ¡Dios santo! Ya estaba sintiendo frío… ¿acaso no va a dejar de llover?

Repentinamente deja de caerle agua, pero no tenía sentido, la lluvia se seguía escuchando. Knuckles abre los ojos, y para u sorpresa, ve un dulce muchacha sonriéndole. Su primera impresión fue la de ver un ángel… un hermoso ángel.

Su largo cabello púrpura (púrpura?) caía suave sobre su espalda, un delicado y pálido cuerpo se agachaba a su lado, mostrándose pequeño y comprensivo, como si intentara protegerlo. Su delantera llamó su atención, aunque prefirió ignorarla, se sentía un pervertido… sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo levemente. Luego oyó una tímida y dulce risita, alzó la cabeza, y ahí fue cuando vio unos carnosos labios y unos ojos verdes más hermosos y brillantes que la misma esmeralda madre sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Hola pequeñín, no tienes frío?- allí se rompió toda la magia… ¿pequeñín¿Quién se creía esa chica para llamarlo así? Ahí fue cuando Knuckles se dio cuenta de que no era un ángel, sino una simple humana, pero no negaría que era el espécimen humano más hermoso que había visto en estas semanas, y él por un momento pensó, que debía ser el más hermoso que había en el mundo- pequeñín… estas bien?-volvió a llamar

-Arghhh! Mujer no me digas así!- respondió el equidna saliendo por segunda vez del embelesamiento-

-Uhh… ¿podías hablar?-pregunta Sofi algo extrañada-

-Si, me sorprendió que tú pudieras hacerlo-contesta Knuckles rudamente.

-¿Qué modales son esos?-suspira, intentando calmarse- Como sea, estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, ahora, "por favooorrrr"-marca específicamente aquella frase, molesto por la insinuación de su falta de modales- podrías dejarme solo?

-Pero estas temblando…-reclama ella sonriendo, sintiéndose victoriosa-

-Nop, no lo estoy…-

-Si, estas temblando-

-Que no mujer!-insiste

-Que si hombre!-replica burlándose, duda- eres hombre no?

-Si ¿Qué me ves acaso¿Tetas?-

-No… veo que estás temblando-

-Argghhhhhh! NO ESTOY TEMBLANDO!- grita desesperadamente, los pájaros vuelan asustados, pero Sofi ni se inmuta, viendo que no consiguió asustarla, Knuckles inicia la marcha-

-Esperá-intenta detenerlo-esperá!-no hay caso-Cosita rojaaa!- arto, él se da vuelta.

-QUE?- con gran agilidad agarra el paraguas que le fue "entregado"-

-Usalo, si te interesa devolvérmelo, vivo derecho por aquí-hace señas, indicando-en la única casa lila de la zona. Chau cabrón-dice en tono cariñoso, se sube a la bici- espero que se te pase el fríooo!-y con esta última frase se aleja, con el buzo en la cabeza, para no mojarse tanto en el trayecto a casa-

-QUE NO… tengo frío…- dice desganadamente. Por alguna razón, lamentó que ella se haya ido-

Continuará?

Ustedes dicen n.n

Bueno, el fin del 1er cap y de la intro. Me gustaría que dejen review, ya que quiero saber que "onnndaaa" vite', si gusto o no. Igualmente no estan obligados, no soy de esas personas que dicen "si no hay tantos, no escribo mas", porque este fic nació para mi propio entretinimiento, y en especial para mis amigos Nunu, Noe y Sasha que disfrutan de leerla y que me vancan en esta pequeña "sonic's obsesion". Los quiero mucho y todas esas cursiladas... ustedes si dejen reviews no sean paja! Ante cualquier duda que tengan, preguntenmela enviandome un mail o un review, que sería lo mas preferible.

Besos, cuídense.


	2. Timides?

Capítulo 2: "Timides?"

Podría haberle devuelto el paraguas hacía ya algunos días. Lo usó, sintiendo que el aguacero había extinguido la llama de su orgullo, pero por lo menos, no estaba temblando. Apenas había parado la lluvia, el fue y encontró la casa. Una mezcla de olores exóticos salian de allí, como… a hiervas secas.

El primer día, se quedó mirado la casa unos minutos, pero decidió retirarse.

El segundo, solo pasó caminando como quién no quería la cosa.

El tercero, no pudo ni acercarse; desde que Sonic se había vuelto mundialmente conocido estaba siendo acosado por un montón de idiotas.

El cuarto, decidió aproximarse de noche, para evitar la gentuza. Miró por la venta y la vió: estaba con un pijama verde manzana con muchos volados y brillitos jugando con una perra. La miró un momento, pero la perra se percató de su presencia y el tuvo que irse. Por suerte no lo vieron. Escuchó que ella rió, la perra debió haber hecho alguna tontería.

Y el quinto, por fin tocó la puerta, pero cuando la perilla se movió, el corrió a esconderse…

Se sintió tan idiota! Pero esos ojos, lo intimidaban… sentía que ella lo trataba por tonto… y que la semana anterior se había burlado de él. Sin embargo queria verla…era muy extraño.

-Nah!-Knuckles sacudió su cabeza- es solo porque me siento "en deuda"-

Y con esto, se alejó, otro día intentaría…

Continuará…


	3. Manotas

Ok… lo se, el segundo cap (y este tambien) son muy cortos, pero me gustaba mas como quedaban, asi cortitos, pero por eso los pongo el mismo dia, porque ademas se tienen que leer juntos, ya que estan muy conectados nn. Espero que les guste.

Capítulo 3: "Manotas"

Luego de encontrarse con el cabrón rojo, Sofi fue rápidamente con Tim por el diario, quería mojarse lo menos posible.

Llegó a su casa y directamente fue a leer la noticia de Sonic, pero se había mojado todo. La letra estaba toda borroneada y la foto difusa. La nota de su viejo sí la pudo leer, ya que la sección de Espectáculos estaba en el medio del diario y fue de las pocas cosas que se salvaron.

Los siguientes dos días pasaron sin mayores ni menores… pero lo verdaderamente interesante (que la hizo reír en cantidad), fue lo que pasó luego:

El primer día, "manotas", como ella le titulara, se quedó mirando fijamente su casa, para mirar el paraguas en su mano y luego de vuelta a mirar la casa.

El segundo, pasó fingiendo no interesarse.

El tercero, vio como lo corría un grupo de idiotas.

El cuarto, vio de reojo como las observaba a ella y a Fany por la ventana, intentando ser invisible pero ¿Quién no ve una cosa rojo brillante? Cuando Fany lo olió, se hizo la tonta a ver que ocurría, y cuando vió que ya no estaba, rió abiertamente.

El quinto día, tocaron a su puerta. Miró a ver quién era con la camarita de la tele y lo vió. "Manotas" esperaba con el paraguas firmemente agarrado. Pero cuando fue a abrirle, ya no estaba.

¿Acaso ella le intimidaba?

Continuará…

Espero que no se les de por ponerse amarretes y que dejen reviews! jajajaja, pero sigo diciendo que no es obligacion n.n. Y si, se que es los capitulos son muy cortos, aunque los ponga juntos, pero tranquis que el cuarto esta en produccion y va a ser mas largo que esto n.n.

Y con esto se despide Linli-chan, ahora tambien titulada: Lupe the "Punky" Hedgehog


End file.
